fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Biography Michael first appeared in Winds of Riau as a rookie trainer leaving his doting father home to begin his journey throughout the Riau region. He arrived at Professor Cypress' lab to receive a Pokedex and his first Pokemon, and he chose a Totodile. He and Totodile immediately shared a battle against one of the professor's assistants and won. Michael received a Mystic Water as a gift from Professor Cypress and departed to start his journey. Michael met Yazmyne in Experienced Rookie!. Michael was trying to capture Pokemon and failed. Yazmyne saw Michael's failed attempts from afar and recalled her attempts at catching a Pokemon for the first time. After introductions, the two shared a battle between Totodile and Elekid, and Yazmyne won convincingly. In Party Girl!, Michael is shown in a flashback defeating Claire, the Carnation City Gym Leader to earn his first Riau Badge. He had evolved his Totodile into Croconaw by then, and she defeated Claire's Dodrio to secure Michael the win. Michael physically returned in Failed Rematch!, crossing paths with Yazmyne once more. Michael finally secured his first capture, a Snorunt. Michael used Snorunt and Croconaw in a rematch against Yazmyne's Eevee and Elekid. Yazmyne briefly used Eevee before recalling her for Elekid. Elekid defeated Snorunt and bested Croconaw once again to win Yazmyne the battle. After the match, Yazmyne informed Michael of the Aster Discharge. Michael arrived in Aster Town to compete in the Aster Discharge in Riau's Collection of Champions. Michael was quickly excited by the chance to face and finally defeat Yazmyne. During the first round of the tournament, Michael experienced a tough opener against Ray and his Milotic. Michael chose Croconaw for the battle and narrowly won. Michael proved outraged and jealous when Yazmyne was announced as a Top Coordinator, thus learning she was not a rookie trainer like him. In Second Round Savagery, Michael had a chance to vent his anger toward Yazmyne in their third battle. He pit his Darumaka against Yazmyne's Elekid. Michael looked like he was leading in the battle, but Yazmyne was only waiting for Elekid's Static ability to trigger. When it did, Elekid defeated Darumaka with little trouble, thus eliminated Michael from the competition. Furious, Michael did not attend the final day of the competition. After the Aster Discharge, Michael stayed in Aster Town for the chance to face Lily but so did Yazmyne, Rosa, and Dante. Yazmyne was booked to battle Lily first, so Michael and the other rivals had to wait and watched the battle, which took place in Aster's Lily. After a second day of waiting, Michael had his battle against Lily in The Bitter Flowers of a Rivalry. Michael was still outraged for losing to Yazmyne and took his rage out on his Pokemon when he was losing. He especially abused his Croconaw verbally despite how hard she was fighting. Michael lost the battle and derided his Croconaw, which resulted in Yazmyne slapping him. In Emboldened and Blazed, Blaze revealed to Yazmyne that Michael had defeated him with Croconaw to earn the Inferno Badge, but the battle itself left Blaze feeling empty by the way Michael commanded his Pokémon. By Nothing But Power, Michael had escalated his aggressive stance toward his Pokémon. HIs Darumaka had evolved into Darmanitan and he was forcing Darmanitan to brutally deliver super-effective attacks on Snorunt under the guise of making her stronger. It is revealed via flashback that though Lily did not approve of Yazmyne striking Michael, she was also appalled by the way Michael mistreated his Pokémon and forbade him from challenging her gym again until he learned to respect his Pokémon again. The experience only made Michael angrier and he promised to crush Lily when he challenged her again. As Michael trained, a wild Heracross had embodied the aggression and power Michael admired by the way he bullied and defeated other Pokémon for territory and food. Michael found Heracross and had Darmanitan defeat it to add the Stag Beetle Pokémon to his roster. Michael arrived in Corydalis City in The Wild Rose Festival, to compete in the Wild Rose Masquerade. Michael chose not to mingle with his rivals but he did win a Dawn Stone. In Brutality in R1!, Michael faced Dante and used abusive tactics with his Pokemon to eliminate the Bug Specialist from the tournament. Michael's performance garnered jeers from the crowd, but he didn't care. Michael then watched Yazmyne's first round against Gordon and was disgusted with her errors despite winning. Before his second round battle against Noxon, the boys shared a conversation which left Michael angry. He responded by using his Dawn Stone to evolve his Snorunt into a Froslass and send her battle with Croconaw against Noxon in The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw-Blizzard. Noxon bore the upper hand during the battle, and Michael berated his Froslass for being weak when she simply had not gotten used to her new form and ghostly abilities. Michael's Pokémon eventually recovered and advanced Michael to the semifinals. Michael defeated Jason in A Prelude of What's To Come in with Froslass and Croconaw again to advance to the finals, where he would face Yazmyne for the fourth time. Michael chose Darmanitan and Heracross against Yazmyne's Aerodactyl and Gothorita. Despite Michael's power tactics, his Pokémon could not compete against Yazmyne's sharpened skill and Michael lose. Afterward, Yazmyne apologized for hitting Michael and hoped he would treat his Pokémon better. Michael then collected a Runner-Up Prize, an encased set of Heart Scales, decorated into the shape of a rose. Michael then left without saying goodbye, needing time to think of the trainer he had become. Michael was sullen after his loss to Yazmyne in the Wild Rose Masquerade, and was in a slump refusing to battle. In More than Just Power!, Michael was allows his Pokemon roam on their own to train while he went for a walk. He eventually encountered a Taillow who didn't rely on power to live and thrive. It relied on cleverness and speed. Michael observed Taillow closely for an entire day until the wild Pokemon finally acknowledged Michael and attacked him. Michael's Croconaw had been following him and helped Michael defeat Taillow, who had proven a tricky opponent despite its stature. Michael then captured Taillow and hoped to learn to battle without strictly relying on power. Michael returned in Four Rounds, Showcase One Pokemon Each! to compete in the Battle Hall Showcase in Sericea City on Banten Island. By then Michael had earned six badges and intended to challenge Ian for his seventh. During the meet and greet before the competition, Michael avoided Yazmyne, unwilling to face her directly yet. Michael entered the showcase with his newly evolved Feraligatr. Together, they won their first round battle against Roosavelt and his Empoleon. He was surprised to see Yazmyne eliminated from the competition in the first round. In the second round, Michael and Feraligatr battled Nick and his Hitmonchan. Michael was defeated with Feraligatr unable to keep up against Hitmonchan's speed and super-effective attacks. Michael remained on site until the finals and then left to prepare to face Ian. Michael ultimately defeated Ian for his seventh Riau Badge and later claimed his eighth to qualify for the Middlemist Conference. He had also evolved his Taillow into Swellow and captured a Heracross. He had arrived on Rainbow Rose Island by The Regathering of Riau's Champions! and met Yazmyne for the competition's meet and greet, finally able to face her and own up to the trainer he used to be. He also promised to defeat her, a challenge Yazmyne took seriously. During the opening ceremony, Michael was sorted into Haim's block with Rosa. Michael had his preliminary battle between Single Elimination, Part I! and Single Elimination, Part II on an ice battlefield. The round was one-on-one, and Michael chose Feraligatr to face his opponent's Aggron. They won the battle to advance to the qualifying rounds. Michael won his first and second qualifying rounds on rock and water fields respectively. In Speed, Power, and Defense, Michael had his final qualifying battle against Rosa on a grass battlefield in a 3-on-3 affair. Michael used Swellow, Darmanitan, and Snorlax to face Rosa's Mime Jr., Hitmontop, and Bisharp. Michael won the battle to advance to the quarterfinals. Michael was shuffled against Yazmyne in the quarterfinals. Their battle took place between Secret Weapons! and Out with a Riau Bang. Despite Michael's improvements in his battling, he quickly lost three Pokémon to Yazmyne's one. However, he closed the gap with is final three Pokémon: Feraligatr, Froslass, and is new Heracross to take a 2-1 lead over Yazmyne. Both trainers were then down to their final Pokémon: Feraligatr and Electivire, and after a very intense duel where Feraligatr triggered Torrent, Michael defeated Yazmyne for the first time to advance to the semifinals of the Middlemist Conference. Michael was enthused and overwhelmed with his victory and was met with warm congratulations by Yazmyne. In the semifinals, Michael faced Blake, who used power tactics similar to Michael, but Blake's assortment of Pokémon proved even more dangerous and powerful. He only needs four Pokémon to defeat Michael's six and eliminate him from the competition. Michael was in good spirits despite the loss. Michael watched the finals from the stands where Audrey won and received the championship trophy during the closing ceremony. After the ceremonies, Michael met with his father and they returned home to Glonosa Town. Before leaving Michael met with Yazmyne one last time and they departed on good terms, hoping to see the other again in the future. Character Michael is introduced as a brave, confident trainer, while still a beginner. He had absolute faith in his Totodile, the moment he received her and thought they could beat anyone. When he was floored by Yazmyne, who was even holding back, Michael began to become obsessed with beating her and trained his Pokemon vigorously to become as experienced as hers. As Michael's journey continued, he became a much angrier and aggressive trainer, often taking his frustration out on his Pokemon if they were losing a battle. In addition, he believes in absolute power, and was ruthless in battle. He did not stop this streak until his loss at the Wild Rose Masquerade. Michael does not prefer a particular type of Pokemon, but he prefers visibly large and powerful Pokemon, such as his Feraligatr and Tauros. In battle, Michael prefers to take advantage of extremely powerful attacks, such as Hyper Beam, Blizzard, and Hammer Arm. Because most of his Pokemon lack speed, Michael has his Pokemon endure or absorb attacks before counterattacking with power. Pokemon Badges *Charm Badge (prior to Party Girl!) *Inferno Badge (prior to Emboldened and Blazed) *3 Unknown Badges (prior to The Wild Rose Festival) *Unknown Badge (prior to Four Rounds, Showcase One Pokemon Each!) *Weather Badge (prior to The Regathering of Riau's Champions!) *Unknown Badge (prior to The Regathering of Riau's Champions!) League Ranking *Middlemist Conference - Top 4 (Out with a Riau Bang!) Competitions *Aster Discharge - Top 8 (Second Round Savagery!) *Wild Rose Masquerade - Runner-Up (A Prelude of What's to Come!) *Battle Hall Showcase - (Showcasing a Stunning Upset!) Trivia *Michael's selection of Pokémon and tactics are based on Cipher Admin Ardos of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darknes Related Articles Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Aster Discharge Category:Wild Rose Masquerade Category:Middlemist Conference